Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an anti-loosening bolt assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-loosening bolt assembly that can provide improved anti-loosening performance for a long period.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, the engagement of a bolt with a nut to function as a fastener is maintained by engagement between threads of the bolt and the nut, and has been widely used in various fields for a long time. However, since the engagement of the bolt with the nut is maintained by frictional forces acting between female threads and male threads thereof, they are inefficient in that the engagement of the bolt with the nut is easily loosened due to exterior shocks and vibrations.
Accordingly, a variety of structures are being studied to prevent the engagement of the bolt with the nut from deteriorating after the engagement thereof is completed. For example, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-1999-0019896, the structure of an anti-loosening bolt in which the engagement of the bolt with the slotted nut can be prevented from being loosened is presented. The anti-loosening bolt includes the slotted nut radially having a plurality of fixing slots, and a bolt having a plurality of fixing feet protruding from an end of the bolt, the fixing feet seated in the fixing slots of the slotted nut. In this structure of the anti-loosening bolt, it is difficult to work on the fixing feet provided by extending from the end of a bolt shank, and after the engagement of the bolt with the nut is completed, it is required to bend the fixing feet, thereby increasing man hours and delaying completion of work.
Though various kinds of anti-loosening bolts other than the anti-loosening bolt mentioned above have been presented, the structure of the anti-loosening bolts is complex and thus it is inefficient to use such anti-loosening bolts. Further, the anti-loosening effect of such bolts deteriorates as time lapses.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.